Cut the Moon
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: Short oneshot inpsired by the 5th movie. Contains slight spoilers for the end. Zoro makes another promise to an old friend. There's a bit of implied ZoLu towards the end, but nothing really romantic. Next time, I promise.


Cut the Moon  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.  
Author's Note: Takes place a bit before and after the end of the 5th movie: Curse of the Sacred Sword.

When Saga comes to, he has an awful, stinging pain throbbing in his chest and stomach; he almost wishes he was still unconscious. He groans audibly, furrowing his brow.

"Oi. It's about time you woke up."

He opens his eyes and turns his head. Sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree, Roronoa Zoro regards him with a feigned look of disinterest. Saga chuckles, although it hurts a little to do so.

"Look who's talking," he retorts. "As I recall, you could sleep for days if I let you."

"Heh." Zoro smirks. "It's been a long time, Saga."

"It has." Saga's expression turns somber. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances. Zoro, you know I would never—"

"I know. But what's done is done."

"I feel so ashamed." Saga sighs and closes his eyes. "To be so overcome with power that I'd hurt the people I care about, without any thought. Maya…how can she forgive me?"

Zoro stands and folds his arms across his chest.

"It's no good to pity yourself," he says, although the both of them know he's done the same thing on more than one occasion. "That's even worse."

Smiling, Saga looks at him again.

"You haven't changed," he laughs. "Except, of course, for this pirate thing."

Before Zoro can respond, a loud and cheerful cry of "Whoo-hoo! MEAT!" sounds from within the village, followed by faint noises of argument. Saga raises an eyebrow.

"He's a strange one, your captain." He pauses, and then speaks firmly. "But the two of you fit together very well."

Zoro raises and lowers a shoulder, casually.

"I guess."

"No." Saga closes his eyes again. "I think you know it."

Zoro turns his head and looks towards the village where he can still hear Luffy chanting something about meat, even though it sounds like his mouth is full. His attention is brought back to his wounded friend as he grunts and shifts painfully to sit up from his lying position on the grass.

"Saga?"

"Zoro, I may not be in a position to ask for this, but I want you to make me another promise."

Zoro uncrosses his arms and nods slightly, giving Saga his full attention and seriousness.

"I remember hearing your captain say you could cut the moon."

Zoro could remember, vaguely, Luffy's voice saying something like that. At the time, he was too busy focusing on getting that possessing sword out of his friend without passing out first.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you could, indeed, cut the very moon without your katana. And when you do, my friend," he pauses as the corner of his lips curl upwards into a smile, "will you save a piece for me?"

---

The ocean is peaceful that night, the waves gently rocking the _Going Merry _as the night breeze eases it along its course. Zoro sits in the Crow's Nest, slumping over so his chin is pressed against his chest. He's been dozing off and on for a bit, but he can't fully fall asleep. Saga's voice resounds and reverberates in his mind. He raises his head to look at the bright, full moon in the dark sky.

"When I cut the moon…"

He pulls Kuina's sword out of its scabbard and holds it up above him in such a way so that it appears to be against the surface of the moon. He makes a small slicing motion with the blade and smirks, feeling a little silly. He does it again and again, cutting a piece of the moon for Saga and also for Kuina. He will not break his promise to either of them. Slowly, he returns the sword to its scabbard and lets it rest at his side.

A familiar hand suddenly appears on the edge of the Crow's Nest and soon the body it belongs to is catapulted up to join him.

"Your shift's over, Zoro!" His straw-hat captain grins at him.

Zoro gives him a quick glance before returning his eyes to the celestial orb above him.

"I can keep watch for the rest of night. You can go back to bed if you want."

Luffy tilts his head to one side and blinks.

"But…you'll fall asleep."

Zoro shrugs.

"So will you."

"Will not." The rubber boy betrays himself by letting out a big yawn. He laughs and rubs the back of his neck when Zoro smirks at him.

Neither of them make a move to leave the Crow's Nest. Luffy can tell by the look on Zoro's face that he's thinking about something serious. He would ask him if he wanted to talk about it, but he figures he probably wouldn't understand any of it. So he sits quietly for a while, until his eyelids grow too heavy and close; he falls fast asleep, leaning onto Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro looks down at the sleeping face of his captain and realizes that, in a way, he's also made a promise to him – a promise to be the greatest swordsman alongside him, the king of the pirates. He'll keep that promise, too, no matter what. And when he cuts the moon for real, out of all the pieces, he'll make sure Luffy has the first choice.


End file.
